User blog:VesperalLight/LEGO Dimensions - War of the Worlds Ideas
So, I made a level pack for LEGO Dimensions based on my favourite musical, War of the Worlds, unlikely to ever happen, but hey these are just ideas. Packs Level Pack (The Narrator + HMS Thunderchild + Salvaged Martian Heat Ray) The Narrator would have Fix-It, Illumination (presses button in dark area and flashes of green light appear to the tune of the Eve of the War) and the ability to eradicate Red Weed Patches. He would be voiced by Liam Neeson. Team Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine + The Artilleryman + Artillery Turret) The Martian would have a completely new body mold, and would have Grapple Switches, Hacking, and Wall Climbing as abilities. It would use archive audio from the musical. The Artilleryman would have Targeting, Fix-It and Hacking. He would be voiced by Ricky Wilson. Adventure World The world would be based upon Victorian London, under attack by Martians. Sections of the map would be covered in Red Weed, that can be eradicated by the Narrator. A small section of Mars would be accessable via the TARDIS. The Level The level would be a run through of War of the Worlds - Jeff Wayne's Musical Version. Each section of the level would have a different song playing. Sections: The Eve of the War This section would be about the discovery of the Martians. The Narrator would have to run around the observatory fixing things, and then fix a giant telescope. He would look through the telescope, directing it around until Mars is spotted. The cutscene begins from then. Thunderchild This would be a boss battle in the Thames. This is where HMS Thunderchild is built. A hacking puzzle would be completed, and then an Artillery Turret would be built. There would be a Turret identical to the one built by the hacking puzzle, but with a fix-it puzzle instead. Two Artillerymen NPC's would jump into the Turrets and shoot them at the machine. This would weaken it. The Narrator The Narrator then has to use Thunderchild and run it onto the water boost pad, it then uses the boost pad to crash into a Martian War Machine, knocking it down. 2 more War Machines arrive and use their heat rays to knock down buildings, building a barrier in front of the War Machines, ending the section. The Spirit of Man This section would require clearing away the Red Weed, and building a big crane, then using hacking to pick up wreckage, searching for Parson Nathaniel. A Brave New World This section would be the final section. It would require building an underground safehouse, and fixing things around the place. The Salvaged Martian Heat Ray would be built in this section. The section would advance to above ground, using the Heat Ray to fight against the Martians. The Heat Ray would take down one War Machine, then the Narrator would have to retreat below ground, because of the approaching Martians. Someone above the ground would sneeze and then a Martian War Machine would fall. This alerts the Narrator that the Martians' weakness is germs. A few fix-it and hacking puzzles would be completed, and then a virus-filled turret would rise from the ground, and would be targeted at the Martians. This would end the level, and the Martian War Machines would crash to the ground. Category:Blog posts